Finding the Light
by orochimaru's cherry blossom
Summary: After going on a mission to Russia and bringing home a furry friend, and a few months after the Chitauri invasion Natasha strangely finds herself with her fellow Avengers to help save and care for the god of mischief? What happened after Thor and Loki left for Asgard all those months ago? Another Loki and Natasha redemption story sorry they're over done but they define the pair. XD
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is my first fanfiction and Im finally happy to present it to you guys. This is going to be a major Loki and Natasha fanfic but of course I cant forget the other Avengers. Without further a do i give you _Finding the light_...

*disclaimer: I dont own Avengers or any of the characters this is strictly for entertainment purposes.

_ She was running. That's all she could comprehend. She heard the echoing of footsteps gaining far down the street as she turned a corner and found herself in a alley with a dead end. She was about to retrace her steps, but stopped when her pursuer was in the opening of the alley. Clint stared at her with frosty blue eyes , like when he was under Loki's control, standing there with his bow drawn and an arrow at the ready._

_ "Clint please this is loki not you." Natasha pleaded for once showing her fear openly as her back brushed up against the wall. _

_ " Why should I listen to you, 'Tasha? You are a murderer. You kill because its fun. I should have never given you a second chance. You killed all of those people, your ledger is still gusing red, I should have killed you before and have been done with it. You think that the Avengers would have welcomed you with open arms? let alone S.H.I.E.L.D.? I should kill you here and now before the monster we both know you are kills again." Clint grinned evilly twisting his face into something like staright out of hell. All Natasha could see was hatred in his eyes and the need to kill. To kill her. Before she could even react or say a reply Clint let go of the arrow and it came flying into her chest. _

Natasha woke up with a gasp in a cold sweat. She looked down at her chest where the arrow should be and let out a sigh of relief to find it to be another nightmare. Natasha looked down at herself to discover that she was soaked to the bone with sweat despite the cold temperatures outside of her tent. She looked at her watch next and it read 6:45 a.m. Natasha sighed and waited for her heart and breathing to calm down and got up to break camp. She put on her black heavy winter jacket with animal fur lined on the inside and her face with the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on the shoulders. She had very little time to head to the rendezuous with her quinjet to take her back to HQ in New York City.

She walked for awhile and decided to stop and take a short break since she was fifteen minutes away from the meeting place. Natasha was leaning up against a rock and taking in the Russian Forest senery in contentment. She always loved nature and what it offers. She lost herself in gazing at how the sun seemed to catch the snow around her and turn it into sparkling crystals making the icicles that were hanging from the trees and everything in the small clearing look otherworldly. Natasha was so tempted to dance in the sunlight until she heard a whine. She looked around as she shouldered her bag that she used for the mission and followed the pained filled whines until she noticed a bunch of blood spatters in the snow. Feeling a sense of dread Natasha peared over some undergrowth and her heart clenched when she saw a wounded wolf trying to make its way into a cave. She crept closer to the injured wolf and noticed it was a full grown she-wolf.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Natasha consoled as she walked closer to the she-wolf. It looked at her and tried to crawl to the opening of the cave quicker than before when she heard a pityful whine coming from the cave.

As if on que a small grey wolf pup came stumbling out of the cave hardly even old enough to walk by Natasha's observation. When it saw its mother it stopped and gave a small yip and happily hopped and stumbled its way toward her. The she-wolf perked its ears in the pups direction and tried lifting its head to give it the proper greeting but was very weak and couldnt lift another paw. The pup gave its mother a lick on the muzzle in greeting and instantly knew something was wrong when its mother didnt return the sentiment as strongly. Natasha knew what was going to happen but stayed back a bit mor to give the mother and pup time and space. The poor pup which was already starving and could die of hunger or cold started to wash its mothers face as the mothers breathing came out more laboured and as if crying the pup started to whine pitifully again but this time in sadness and not hunger.

Natasha stared at the sad heartwretching scene and decided to take a bit more steps toward the dieing wolf and its pup. The pup burrowed it muzzle in its mothers neck as its mother stared down at it in overwhelming sadness and looked at Natasha as if saying 'take care of my pup' and Natasha nodded as the she-wolf closed its eyes and breathed for the last time. The pup at this point was wailing in grief for the loss of its mother and Natasha walked closer to the pup. As she did the pup turned to her and instantly pushed more into its mothers fur.

"I'm sorry little one for your loss. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I didnt know her but I'm sure she loved you very much little one. Please come with me and I'll take care of you for now on." Natasha spoke softly but firmly as she kneeled down before the pup. The pup looked at it mother to her and then back again before it walked on heavier feet weighted down with grief and stumbled in the snow and Natasha reached out to steady it. The pup looked up at her and Natasha gave it a warm smile and then looked at the body of the mother. '_I guess I should bury it its the least I could do_' she thought.

Natasha went over to the mothers now dead body and carried it over to the mouth of the den and started to dig a hole large enough into the ground where no other animals or humans would come across it and gently and carefully put it in the hole and covered it up again. She stood up and brushed away the snow from her winter clothes and walked back to the pup and brushed two fingers over its fuzzy head. The pup looked at her from staring at the place where its mother now resided and licked her finger tips. Natasha smiled and picked it up and it snuggled into her for warmth.

Natasha walked out of the tree line fifteen minutes later and found Agent Coulson and two other Agents waiting her with a quinjet. It was in the evening now and you can see the stars beginning to come out. She came closer to the Agents with her little bundle and the Agents looked at it questioningly.

"Agent Romanoff what are you holding?" asked Agent Coulson staring at the little furball in her hands.

"Its a little grey wolf pup. I saved it after I witnessed its mother dieing of what looked to be a gun wound from a poucher." replied Natasha and looked down at the pup as it began to stir from sleep.

"Was the mission successful?" asked Phil and smiled at Natasha as she tried to pet the pup but it started to play instead.

"Of course Phil I'll give you my report when we get back to HQ" huffed Natasha as she glanced up from the pup.

"Good then lets head home and get into more agreeable temperatures" stated Phil as he and the other Agents lead Natasha into the quinjet.

By the time they finally were up in the air the stars started to appear more and as did the great lights that you can sometimes see from Alaska if you were in the right place in Russia and the pup gave a yip and wagged its cute tail at seeing them. Now that Natasha had a chance to study it more it was definitely a grey wolf with amazing forest green eyes with specks of gold here and there and had black tips on its ears and tail and also had black spots on its coat but not very noticable and had the traditional white paws and white underbelly and she also noticed it too was a she-wolf. It was a beautiful creature in her opinion. The pup yipped again gaining Natasha's attention and she looked at what had caught its attention. The great lights were showing beautifully in the sky and Natasha lost her breath. There was different shades of pinks, oranges, blues, and greens and this gave the inspiration to name the pup Aurora.

"I think I'll name you Aurora, little one, because of your eyes and your new beginning" whispered Natasha as the two watched the lights started to get smaller and smaller the more the quinjet flew them to HQ. When Aurora couldnt see the lights anymore she climbed back into Natasha's waiting arms and snuggled into her inviting warmth and fell asleep.

"The little thing is very attached to you isnt she?" pipped up Phil when Aurora was in deep sleep.

"Yes..."agreed Natasha as she looked at Phil then Aurora then back to Phil. "how long til we reach HQ?" she continued after a pause.

"Not for a few more hours so get some rest Natasha." answered Phil "You look dead on your feet"

"Rodger that" stated Natasha and relaxed into the seat even more snuggling with Aurora before closing her eyes hesitantly and fell asleep to for once no nightmares.

**review please? This is my first fic so let me know if you guys want more. Reviews are very welcome! Hope to hear from all of you. Your opinions are very helpful and also welcomed. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I'm having so much fun writing this for you guys. I'm hoping you guys love this chapter. I know you guys were probably surprised I brought back Coulson but well I figured he just got hurt very badly and didn't die, he just fell unconscious. Plus if they were to ever get the avengers to come together to stop Loki then well they had to lie in order for it to be so. So I thought I would explain that since I didn't do it in the first chapter and the only one that knows about this is Natasha that's why he was there to get her after her mission. Well that and because I read another fic before I had the guts to even write this that they pulled the same stunt, but I found that I was a very big humongous possibility that Coulson could have lived and after watching that sad scene in the movie a couple of times to see if it would fact be possible i came to the conclusion that it was indeed. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was copying i didn't mean for it to come across like that I just didn't like the fact that Coulson died. I'm sorry!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or its characters but this story is all mine. XD so enjoy. 

Natasha woke to a happy small yip and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Aurora was gazing out the window her little tail wagging furiously in excitement as she spotted the HQ landing pad. The pilot landed the quinjet and opened the hatch for the Agents. Natasha and Aurora was quickly followed by Coulson and the others as they exited the craft. Natasha noticed that Directer Fury was waiting for them and walked in his direction. Fury nodded at her before dismissing Coulson and waited til they were out of earshot before speaking.

"Agent Romanoff glad to see that you came back safe...and with a friend..." Nick Fury greeted but then stumbled over his words in surprise at the small wolf pup in her arms.

"Thank you sir the mission was very easy. I found her and decided to take her in after her mother died." replied Natasha looking down at Aurora.

"mmm well I've assembled the Avengers a few days ago because Thor is back and he has asked we call for a meeting. We were just waiting for you to get back. Go clean up and change into more suitable clothes for the weather here and get your pup checked out with the medics. I'll see you in twenty minutes in the conference room." Fury ordered and walked away so he could tell the others she arrived and where to meet.

Natasha walked down the halls to her room that she stays whenever she's at HQ and changed into more casual clothing which consisted of tight blue jeans, a form fitting red t-shirt that are used in sports for cold weather and a brown leather jacket with a silver chained emerald heart that Tony and Thor pitched in for her birthday. Aurora yipped in approval causing Natasha to laugh slightly and pick her up and made her way to the medical wing. Natasha was stopped a few times to be asked questions about Aurora but continued on not caring about anything in particular. She entered the medical wing twenty mins later and gave them the pup and necessary information and the Doctors and Nurses left with Aurora to take her blood and x-rays and check her over. Aurora was handed back to her thirty minutes later and the Doctor told her that she was hardly a month old so she will need to be feed milk for a few more weeks til she can eat meats, but otherwise had a clean bill of health. Natasha thanked him and left the room.

"Well little one want to go and meet our friends?" Natasha asked Aurora and got a happy yip back in response.

Natasha and Aurora finally arrived at the conference door after a twenty minute walk and walking down a bunch of hallways and opened the door to find that everyone was already there. Nick Fury and Agent Hill were talking on one side of the room, Tony and Bruce were talking about some science project that they were in the middle of back at Tony's Tower, Steve was sitting in a chair next to tony making small talk with Clint, and Thor was sitting next to Clint listening to the two scientists. Everyone stopped talking when she walked in.

"Well looks like Red decided to join us after all." exclaimed Tony who received a glare from Natasha at the nickname.

"Hello Natasha" greeted Bruce next who gave her a tentative wave.

"Hey Bruce" Natasha replied and waved back while balancing Aurora in the opposite arm.

" 'Tasha" exclaimed Clint and walked over and gave her a small hug and looked down at the furry bundle in her arms. "who's this?" he asked.

"This is Aurora. She is a wolf pup I found on my mission." answered Natasha while playing with the pups nose. Natasha looked at Thor and nodded his way and he nodded back before Fury demanded everyone's attention.

"Okay now that we all greeted each other lets get this meeting started. Thor?" he motioned for the Asgardian to come to the head of the table as everyone else sat in a chair. Thor cleared his voice and looked around the room at everyone before starting.

" I need S.H.I.E.L.D's help. When me and my brother got back to Asgard he did receive his punishment as I promised but..." he fell silent for a few seconds before continuing with a sigh "My father gave him the punishment of being tortured and his magic taken away and banishment from Asgard to here so that he can learn Humanity and Compassion and most of all love. He has been resorted to nothing more than a mortal so you don't have to worry about that. He just needs medical care from your healers and supervision while he is carrying out the rest of my father's punishment." he explained and waited to hear what we had to say.

"So what your saying is that he's like the rest of us?" asked Tony skepical

"Yes he is mortal." answered Thor nodding and Tony just let it drop.

"How bad are his injuries?" pipped up Bruce and everyone gave him a incredulous look. "what? I'm also uneasy about this as this rest of you, but we have a job now. The hulk hasn't reacted to this in a bad way so I'm taking that as its okay." he explained and everyone at hearing that the hulk is okay with it relaxed just a bit.

"I don't approve. He's the enemy for Christ's sake! Have all of you forgotten that?! He turned me into a puppet! He killed thousands of people and we are just going to turn a blind eye to that?!" stated Clint his voice rising til it was an angry yell. "he's a monster and doesn't deserve a second chance." he continued.

Natasha put Aurora on the table before standing up and facing him. Anger was rolling off her in waves that everyone could feel it. Steve walked closer to her in case she attacks Clint, but stopped when she started speaking.

"You gave me a second chance. I was a monster. Still am. I'm not so much different from him Clint and yet you gave me a second chance without hesitation. What makes him so much different from me?" Natasha growled in a calm voice.

" 'Tasha your were a different case." Clint said trying to get her to see his perceptive.

"No Clint I wasn't. Me and Loki are the same. There is no and or buts about this. Thor you have my support and if i know the rest of you, you wont go back on helping a friend. Fury. Everyone." Natasha snapped and nodded at everyone and dismissing herself with Aurora in her arms.

"Well you heard her orders are orders. Bruce, Loki is in a secluded part of the medical wing Thor will take you. As for the rest of you pack your things. He'll be living with you guys in the Tower for supervision and healing purposes." commanded Fury as he and hill walked out of the room.

"Why my Tower?" whined Tony and everyone shook their heads and walked out getting ready to go to the Tower.

Natasha walked around HQ for awhile trying to calm down but it was difficult since she couldn't stop thinking over what Clint had said. She sighed and decided to just go back to her room and pack all of her things. She went to the cafeteria to get Aurora some milk before actually heading to their room. As she walked out of the cafeteria she noticed that Bruce and Thor were in the medical wing. '_Probably checking on Loki to see if he is able to make the trip. Thor wouldn't have asked for healers if he knew Loki was in dire need of help_' she thought as she continued her way.

By the time Aurora and Natasha arrived at their room it was 6:15 pm. Since she never fully unpacked her bag from the mission she put all of her clothes and toiletries into the bag and put whatever couldn't fit into a duffle bag which would be her weapons and first aid kits and books she had. Natasha glanced around the room and at the alarm clock to read 7:20 pm. Natasha then scoped up Aurora and grabbed her bags in the other hand and glanced around the room one last time to make sure she got everything and closed the door to head to the limo that Tony called that would take all of them to the Tower.

Everyone else was already there. Thor was setting Loki into a more comfortable position or as much was possible in the limo, Tony and Steve were talking about something with Bruce saying a thing or two also, and Clint just watching Thor and Loki like his namesake expecting Loki to do something. Thor noticed her appear first and offered to take her bags and put them with everyone's in the trunk. Aurora looked at Loki and tried to squirm her way out of Natasha's arms though Natasha got the hint and put her down where his injuries didn't look sever. Loki opened his eyes at the weight and looked at Natasha with confusion before looking around to find what made the added weight. His eyes finally found Aurora at his left side and gazed at her in surprise.

Natasha sat Indian style on the next to Loki and Aurora. Aurora stepped as lightly as she possibly could as to not open up anymore of his wounds as she tried to get closer so Loki would have a better look at her. Loki now fully awake smiled softly at Aurora and lifted his right hand to scratch her on her head. Aurora licked his hand and wagged her tail in happiness causing Natasha to smile.

"She likes you. I've never seen her take to someone as much as she has to you." stated Natasha softly.

"What's her name? She doesn't look more than a month old if i had to guess." Loki said while scratching Auroras head while looking at Natasha.

"Her name is Aurora. I named her because her eyes reminded me of the great lights in Alaska and it was our first night was when they appeared." explained Natasha while playing with Aurora's tail.

"The name suites her. A very good name." Loki replies

"How are your injuries? Thor told us what happened..about your punishment.." Said Natasha looking away from his searching gaze.

"Did he?" after trying to catch her gaze again he continued "They aren't life threatening thank Odin, but they are deep and easily opened if I move to suddenly." Loki answered her and laughing softly when Aurora starts to nibble on his finger.

"Aurora, little one, easy. I feed you when we get to Stark Tower." Said Natasha softly getting Auroras attention.

Not soon after that the limo stopped outside of the Tower and piled out with Thor helping Loki out. Natasha looked up at the Tower to see that it had a huge 'A' on it instead of 'STARK'. She looked at Tony confused and questioningly.

"Me and Pepper decided to reconstruct the Tower for the team so now its called the Avengers Tower. You all have your own rooms. There is a gym, a weapon range for arrows and bullets, simulations, and a huge weapon room with different types of weapons from swords to guns. The kitchen is between my private rooms and yours on the sixth floor and the gym and everything else in the basement. My lab has stuff Loki will need to recover fully, the elevator has a list on each floor and what it contains so you dont have to worry about that." Explained Tony as he lead everyone to there rooms the first one he came was Steve's after they all left the elevator and continued in a line next was Clint's, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and then Loki's.

"Goodnight guys" waved Steve goodbye as Clint just shut his door. Bruce and Natasha waved and replied with a small 'night'. Bruce went with Tony to the lab. While Thor went to check out his room. Natasha turned to Loki just in time to see him lean against the wall. Cursing in Russian under her breath Natasha had Loki hold onto Aurora while she navigated them into his room. Natasha had him sit on the bed and checked his wounds to make sure that none opened.

"Can you take off your shirt please?" She stuttered embarressed

"Why?" Loki asked perplexed and stopped playing with Aurora.

"I would like to redress your wounds to keep off infection." Natasha stated as if she did it everyday. Loki nodded to her giving her the permission and taking off his shirt so she could see the wounds easier.

"I see you have also taking a liking to her" Natasha stated after awhile of silence as she worked on the laceration on his shoulder.

"Yes the one animal our realms have in common is these wolves though ours actually are dire wolves." Said Loki with a smile as Aurora got into a crouch and pounced on his hand. Natasha shook her head went into the bathroom to grab something as a makeshift bowl so she could give Aurora the milk she grabbed earlier. When she found something that would suffice she poured the milk into it and put it on the floor where Aurora could get to it. Loki set her down so she could drink up the milk.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to hate me, despise me even?" asked Loki who was now watching Natasha work on his injuries.

Natasha smirked at this a little before answering " Yes I should but I don't. Clint and I aren't on speaking terms because of it. Yes you may have killed people but so have I. You aren't a monster like me your just misunderstood. I cant find it in my heart to hate or despise you. It will take the rest to see this but don't worry I think Aurora in the limo has softened their hearts just a bit. Clint however is going to take a long time." She explained and pulled away admiring her redressing work. "I guess you must be tired." she got up and cleaned up the bloody rags and threw them away and picked up the pup and bowl of milk.

"Agent Romanoff.." Loki started causing Natasha to pause.

"Natasha is fine Loki" Natasha gave a small smile.

"Natasha..thank you." whispered Loki but Natasha obviously heard it because she gave him another small smile and a nod before closing the door and heading back to her room.

Loki stared at the ceiling after Natasha and Aurora left. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. Yes he was tired but he didn't want to sleep not that he could because of the nightmares. He sighed again and decided to try and get some sleep since he was going to need it tomorrow.

** So that was chapter 2. Im sorry about last chapter for some reason when i uploaded it it have the quotes or new paragraphs indented like they should have been im hoping this chapter uploads those right. Im very curious to know what you guys think. Boy that took forever to type. its probably going to be the start of long chapters. I am totally going to try and make this story not rushed at all. I apprecitate long stories and Im sure most of you do also. So im going to try and make the romance to come later. Its just going to start out slow for these characters. Hope thats okay with you guys. Review please I would like to know what you guys think about the story and possibly give me some ideas I can try to widdle in the story. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so very so****rry everyone. I started to get swarmed with college work and I've been helping a Friend with her bleach fanfics. So I've been very busy! Plus I had re-written this chapter so many times, but here is the end result and I hope you guys like it. **

***disclaimer: I dont own Avengers. Marvel does but this story is my creation. ENJOY!***

Natasha woke up with a ball of fur in her face. She smiled as she gazed at Aurora. Ever since she met the little pup her cold heart has softened considerably. Aurora started to shiver and moved closer to Natasha for warmth and she wrapped an around her so the pup can stop shivering. Natasha looked at the clock and read 6:09 a.m. She sighed and decided to get up for the day. As she went about the room she opened the curtain and saw one of the most beautiful sunrises she ever seen. Natasha stayed there on the window sill staring out at the sunrise watching the shades of oranges and pink fade to the bright blue sky. She smiled at Aurora pawed her leg and lefted her up so she to can gaze out the window. Aurora whined minutes later and Natasha laughed softly and set her on the floor and gave her the rest of the milk from last night.

"Aurora I'm getting in the shower I'll be back out in a few minutes." Natasha said as she gave the pup the milk. Aurora blinked at her in understanding and started lapping up the milk. Natasha shook her head in amusement and went towards the bathroom.

Natasha stood under the sprays of the warm shower finally allowing her mind to wonder. The first thing that came to her mind was Loki and what Odin had deemed as a perfect punishment for him. '_Banishment?_ _and his powers taken away? and then torture? I know what he did on Asgard then Earth or Midgard was horrible, but thats a very harsh punishment. Plus the only way to get his powers back is to basically redeem himself._' she thought and a memory of the car ride and then them in his room last night ran through her head. '_He cant be truly as evil as we first thought? I mean someone who speaks with such care and handles a creature as small as Aurora with equal care cant be evil_.' but then she thought of the two of them alone on the Helicarrier in the interrogation room '_I wont barter Barton! Not til I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull_!' '_Why would he say that if he wasnt all evil it makes no sense._' with that last thought she finished up with her shower.

She stepped out of the white marble shower and went over to a closet to find red fluffy towels. Shaking her head at Tony's chosen colors in the closet dried off the water that still clung to her form and wrapped it around her securing it before stepping out of the bathroom. Aurora came over licking the milk off her muzzle and nuzzled her nose against Natasha's leg. Natasha cooing at Aurora scratched her behind the ears before finally getting ready. She located the closet that she found the night before that was a walk in closet and looked at her wardrobe. Natasha had picked out black skinny jeans that hugged her with a gray t-shirt that hugged her curves and grabbed her black boots. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror before adding a little eyeliner and brushing out her hair before putting her necklace around her neck and gun holester on her thighs then added a few hidden knives. Natasha glanced back at the mirror one more time before leading Aurora out of the room.

Natasha glanced at Loki's door tempted to knock but then thought better over it and walked to the elevator with Aurora on her heels. She pressed the button to get to the kitchen and leaned on the wall and watched as the door closed. Aurora sitting observing the elevator and jumped a little as the doors opened on the floor Natasha was leading them to. Aurora scampered into the kitchen her pawes clacking on the floor. Natasha walked in right after her and noticed that Loki was sitting at the dining table with a book in hand and noticed it was one of Shakepear's work. Loki looked up as she walked in and looked at Aurora as she tried not to slip all over the tiled floor.

"Would you like some coffee, water, or milk?" asked Natasha as she opened the refrigerator.

"um..coffee would be fine." replied Loki and Natasha made a large amount for everyone else who wants it. As she did that she looked around the kitchen to see what Tony had stocked it with and decided to make pancakes for everyone also.

Natasha grabbed the ingredients and got started on the toast before buttering up a pan and pouring the pancake mix into the pan. Soon enough the whole kitchen was filled with the scent of pancakes and toast and Natasha had made enough to feed an army which she was in a weird way.

"Loki...would you like some pancakes and toast? It will help with your healing and gain some strength back." Natasha asked awkwardly.

"oh, um, yes thank you...Natasha." answered Loki while staring at in utter confusion when she turned her back to prepare his plate of food. Aurora came over and pawed his pants getting his attention. He picked her up and placed her on the table.

"Well arent we getting big" Loki exclaimed while playing with her. Thor walked in then followed by Tony, Bruce, and Steve.

"Well look at this my spider made breakfast for everyone." exclaimed a happy Tony while he fixed himself a cup of coffee and Natasha just sighed at the nickname. Bruce and Steve shook their heads at Tony before getting their plates and coffee and sitting down at the table with Loki and also started playing with Aurora. Tony followed soon after with a slight red mark on his cheek and started eating his toast. Everyone just chuckled softly at his expense. Natasha put aside some food for Clint and made herself a plate before sitting down next to Loki and Bruce.

"These are very good pancakes Natasha." complemted Bruce as she sat down.

"Yes and the coffee is excellent too." pipped up Steve next to Tony and Thor.

"Thanks guys guess when you live on your own you develope good cooking and culinary skills." replied Natasha as Aurora came over to her and sniffed at her food and coffee. Natasha bent down and nuzzled her nose with Aurora's nose causing the pup to squeak a little making Natasha smile.

Loki pushed his plate away slightly everything was gone. He took a sip of his coffee before poking Aurora on the tail causing her to turn around and play fight with him causing Thor and Natasha to give a small smile.

"How old she now Natasha?" asked Bruce who joined in Loki's fun.

"She was barely a month old when I took her to the doctors at HQ. So I'll say about two and half weeks if not a few days older than that." replied Natasha staring at Aurora with soft eyes.

"So the create Black widow has a soft spot after all" teased Tony as he got another cup of coffee.

"I guess I do" Natasha murmured gazing at Aurora with loving eyes and turned to Loki who was still playing with her.

"Hey Loki would you like to go shopping? you will need clothes now that you will be living with us for awhile." Natasha said collecting dishes that everyone used and quickly washed them.

"yes thank you...um when will we leave?" he asked trying to be nice.

"right after I clean these if you want." replied Natasha and turned back around to finish cleaning the dirty dishes.

"Where's Clint?" she asked as everyone was making plans for the day and everyone stopped with their small talk at her question.

"um well he's at the shooting range still I guess." answered Bruce feeling uncomfortable.

Natasha nodded and sighed looking highly uncomfortable and frowned while clening the last glass mug. "loki meet me in the Lobby in a few. okay? I need time to think." she murmured as she walked out. Aurora stopped and flattened her ears as she watched Natasha leave saddened and visiably sighed. Aurora looked at Loki worried.

"She'll be fine little one come on lets go find her." He suggested and Aurora wagged her tail.

Loki went to the elevator and went to the gym/weapon room guessing that's where Natasha will be instead of her room. Apparently his guess was the right one as he heard a war cry as he turned around a corner and saw Natasha was handling a sword quite well since the only weapon he saw her use was the pistol or a chitauri gun. He also noticed that she was using the training dummy Stark supplied. Loki watched her as she went through different stances and combos and techniques one especially caught his eye. He watched her use this one more so than the others and finally remembered where he saw this particular technique. '_Where did she learn a Asgardian swordfighting technique_?' Loki thought astonished that she even knew of any Asgardian form of fighting. '_I'll ask her about it later possibly even ask Thor or mother and see if they know anything on how this could have happen._' he thought still starting at her and her wide range of knowledge of weapons. Loki shook his head and proceed to move into the training room.

"Natasha?" Loki asked as he cautiously went closer to the sword weilding woman. She breathed in and out trying to relax her breathing. Loki actually feeling a bit worried at her silence still crept closer to her form in the middle of the training mat. He grabbed the sword from her and turned her around slowly to face him.

"Natasha, are you alright?" Loki asked still feeling worried about her.

"yes Loki im alright now." Natasha finally spoke after a moments of silence. Aurora came over from the doorway where Loki left her since he didnt want anything bad happening to her in case Natasha lashed out. She sighed as she bent down and icked the pup up and craddled her to her.

"come on lets go on that shopping trip now." loki spoke up after watching Natasha and Aurora for a bit. Natasha nodded her head and the three of them left the gym/weapon room. They dropped off Aurora in Natasha's room since she couldnt bring the pup in any stores. As they both entered the lobby of the Tower they both thought the same thing. '_This is going to be a very long shopping trip_.' Loki sighed it and Natasha just breathed in in and out to center herself.

**Thank you guys so much for being as patient as possible. Im so sorry it has taken so long to update the story. Thank you so much for staying with it. Review review review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Im not dead lol. Anyways yeah here is chapter 4. Im sorry about the slow updates and I hoping to not get as much school work soon so I can start updating more. Okay so this chapter might contain spoilers, but Im sure if you are reading Avengers fanfictions then you all have seen Thor. In case you havent then yes this chapter will contain maor spoilers if you havent seen Thor then watch it first before reading this. **

***Disclaimer: I dont own Avengers. Mavel has that pleasure. Enjoy!**

Natasha walked into another store with Loki right behind her. They already have three bags each all with black, silver, or green color clothing. They were now staring at a formal dress store for men and Natasha let Loki look around and find his own suits. She watched him float around the room trying on certain types of material and even watched as he wore a full suit and did the cycle all over. She even caught herself smiling at Loki sometimes when he was being childish with the employee that was helping him. They were at this store for two hours before Loki decided which ones he liked and handed Natasha four suits and she went to pay for them.

The sun was way up in the sky by now as it was 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Natasha and Loki were now sitting at a restaurtant to eat since all they ate was the breakfast Natasha made that morning. Loki let his thoughts go to the incident in the training room this morning and decided now would be the perfect time to ask about.

"Agent Romanoff..I have a question to ask you." stated Loki and Natasha quirked and eyebrow in silent question.

"Natasha, Loki, and yes what would you like to know?" she asked

"This morning in the training room I saw you swordfighting and you performed an Asgardian technique. Where did you learn such a thing?" Loki questioned and saw Natasha tense for a second.

"I did? I mean when I was part of the Red Room I learned many styles in different forms of combat from swordfighting, to throwing daggers, to guns, hand-to-hand, ect. I'm sorry I wouldnt really know which techniques would belong to Asgard." she replied now deep in thought.

Loki seeming fine with this answer looked back at the menu causing Natasha to do the same and they fell into silence. They ordered their food while making small talk between mouth fulls of food. It was soon time for them to be heading back to the tower and so Natasha paid for their food and they left the restaurant.

Loki stayed deep in thought the whole walk back however. He was trying to make sense how a mortal like the red haired trickstress next to him knows of Asgardian swordfighting technique like the one she demostrated back in the training room. According to his knowledge living as a prince only that technique was learned by the royal family and this deeply unsettled Loki. '_I must ask the Allfather and Mother. Thor needs to get a hold off them as soon as possible for me. Odin knows how long it will take for them to recieve my request._' he thought.

They walked into the tower. Natasha walked to her room to check on Aurora and Loki went to find Thor. Loki went to the roof and found Thor there looking out at New York City.

"Its not like the wonderful, peaceful sight of Asgard isnt brother?" Loki asked walking towards Thor to stand by him. Thor looked surprised at 'brother' but then smiled slightly.

"Yes brother I miss the Asgardian sunsets. Mother always liked to watch the sun rise and fall." Thor replied and they fell into a peaceful silence.

"I need you to contact the Allfather and Mother for me. I need to ask them a question concerning a certain red head downstairs." stated Loki

"Oh? and why if I may ask?" Thor replied.

"She knows a royal family swordfighting technique Thor. No one else besides us should know such a technique." replied Loki and Thor at him startled by this information and quickly looked at him unsure.

"Brother I'm not lying. I swear to the nine realms that I'm telling the truth." growled Loki

"Calm down brother I only wanted to be sure." Thor chuckled

"Brother just contact our parents please." sighed Loki and went back inside to room. '_I'm turning soft and its because of that wolf pup_.' he thought as laid on his bed. His mind swarmed with his memories of his time as a Prince of Asgard. Loki quickly shook his head and became angry that he let himself fall prey to his mind. He soon sighed and let go of his anger. '_All I really ever wanted was Asgard to accept me and have father see me as Thor's equal. I never wanted the throne just to prove myself. Now because of my jealously I need to do that ten times over. I shouldn't feel this way. I should hate everyone for the betrayal, but I do. I regret everything I did because I was a kid and my jealously got out of hand and therefore fell prey to Thanos_.' Loki thought and before he knew it it was way past dinner time. He sighed for what felt like the twentyth time that day and decided to go to the roof to get some air.

Loki was about to walk through the doorway to the roof but then realize it was open and so decided to investigate. He opened the door and noticed Natasha on the roof sitting down on the ledge with her feet hanging off the tower.

"Agent- Natasha what are you doing up here?" Loki asked

Natasha turned around and saw it was Loki and relaxed. "I came up here to think. To get away from the nightmares." she replied.

"Then we are here for the same cause. I came up here to clear my mind of thoughts." stated Loki

They sat in silence for awhile. Loki looking up at the constelations and Natasha gazing at the people below. Loki noticed she seemed more relaxed around him and decided he to for once can do the same.

"You know I should hate you. Dispise you even. I jut cant bring myself to do so for some unknown reason. You are one of the reasons why I have nightmares. Lately they have been about that day in the glass chamber and your threat. You are the only one besides Clint that knows what really happened in my past. What do you plan on doing with the information?" said Natasha.

Loki looked at Natasha for the second time he went to the roof. He studied her and noticed that she seems very vulnerable at that moment. This took Loki by surprise.

"Nothing. Natasha a few months ago I would have, but not anymore." replied Loki still looking at Natasha.

"You're not truly evil are you? You love that little wolf pup. You handle her as if you might break her. What changed in you? Last time we all saw you, you would have atacked all of us without thought." Natasha stated confused her brows furrowed in concentration

Loki smiled softly at this. "In my rage of jealousy at Thor I caused many horrible events. I interfered with his coronation by bringing Frost Giants into Asgard who are our mortal enemy,Thor and I along with the warriors three went to Jotunheim in retailation, then I went back after Thor was banished and made a truce with their king, Laufey, when I was crowned the king of Asgard, and I falsly saved the Allfather from Laufey who turned out to be my real father. Dont you see where I'm going Natasha?" Loki stopped his rambling.

"Yes you did all of that because you were jealous of Thor and upset that your father didnt notice you just Thor." replied Natasha intriqued with the story.

Loki nodded " Yes but in my jealousy I went into a little madness. I planned to destroy a whole race the Jotuns or Frost Giants. Of course Thor stopped me having regained his powers and learning a bit more of what it meant to be a king and destroyed our only way into different realms. In doing this however woke up Odin and he caught Thor who caught me with both of us danggling over the edge. I yelled "I could have done it father...for all of us." but the only thing I saw in his eyes was more disappointment directed at me. Not being able to handle the disappointment with my Father I let go of the Staff that was saving my life. I fell into the void just floating in nothingness letting my jealousy and hatred fester until I fell on a rock belonging to the Chitauri and their master The Other and his master Thanos." Loki explained then fell silent.

"Why are you telling me all of this Loki? I have done nothing to warrent such a thing." stated Natasha as Loki sighed.

"Natasha...I'm trying to get you to see that all the things I did after I fell from Asgard wasnt me. I was being controlled by Thanos to ensure victory when he had doubts about me. He made sure that if I ever ran into Thor again that I would keep my eyes on the goal, to become king of..earh." Loki said while grabbing her hand trying to get his point across.

Natasha having heard that looked deep into Loki's emerald eyes. She did indeed notice that his eyes were a different color from when she last saw him. '_That makes so much sense. He was being controlled the whole time! I knew it, but I just didnt want to seem like a fool for saying it though_.' she thought.

"You arent lying to me Loki?" Natasha asked piercing Loki with her gaze.

"I may have a silver tongue, but I dont always use it." Loki huffed causing Natasha to smile a little.

They looked back at the city to watch the sunrise. Loki kept looking over at Natasha from his peripheral vision and Noticed the peacefull look on her face while gazing at the sunrise. '_If she likes these sunrises then she'll love the ones on Asgard. Maybe one day I'll take her there so she can explore my realm_.' he thought with a small smile.

**Well there is chapter 4. I hoped you guys liked it. review please! **


End file.
